Safari, So Goodi!
Safari, So Goodi! is the eighth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise When the gang goes on safari, they encounter a variety of freaky, yellow-glowing demon animals. Synopsis In the middle of the night, campers sleeping in the safari are awakened by an unearthly sound. Coming out from their tents they are confronted by animals who have become demons. They are chased away from the site and are forced to head into the river. The gang are taken to the safari on a coach and meet a very close couple, Henry and Honey Hunsecker. They claim that this is the third time they've visited the safari. On arrival, the gang and the couple are taken on a boat ride down the dangerous river with Cap'n Robbie along with another visitor Lloyd Mbuku. Through his binoculars, Fred's spots an animal with an eerie yellow glow over its body. Suddenly, up ahead they realize that they are heading towards a deadly waterfall and the Captain is unable to control the boat. They crash down to the bottom of the river. The gang awake on one side of the river and come across the rest of the visitors and the Captain, who seem to be fine. They continue down the river on foot and meet two animals, a giraffe and a gorilla. They are suprised by how small the number of animals there are. They decide to camp, but in the night, they are attacked by the glowing animal terrors. After a scary attack, the group realize that two of them are missing, Scooby and Jacko (Mbuku's monkey). While they search, Daphne and Velma talk with Mbuku about Daphne finding a police badge inside his wallet. Mbuku confesses that he is an undercover policeman and not a t-shirt salesman. Mbuku's monkey suddenly shows up, but has changed, he is now vicious. But Velma cures this by giving the monkey some music to listen to. The gang realize that the yellow glow is fake. The group come across a seemingly abandoned ship moored on their side of the river. They investigate the ship and find the missing animals including Scooby. Daphne accuses Henry and Honey Hunsecker for the crime of poaching and the couple run away, revealing that they were guilty. Daphne came across this idea because she realized that the couple would never have a honeymoon in the safari. The animals perform for Fred's safari documentary as the gang prepare to leave. Daphne asks Scooby-Doo what they're saying, but his only repsonse is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!". Cast and characters Songs Villains * Jungle demons (redeemed) * Henry and Honey Hunsecker Suspects Culprits Locations * Africa ** Hatari Game Preserve Continuity * Shaggy's Walkman contains "It's a Rad, Rad World" from There's No Creature Like Snow Creature, "2 Cute 2 4-Get" by the Mystery Kids from It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, and "Here I Come Vegas" by Lindsay Pagano from Riva Ras Regas; "2 Cute 2 4-Get" was used to free Jacko. Notes/trivia * This episode features plot elements from the episode Scooby of the Jungle of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show (the setting is a wildlife preserve in Africa, animals are disappearing, mind control is being used on the animals). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Animals such as lions, cheetahs, and zebras do not live in the African jungles alongside gorillas as seen in this episode, they are found on the African plains/savannahs. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! VHS. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Safari Creatures compilation DVD released March 6, 2012. Quotes }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes